


The Blooming Spring

by Eye_Candy



Series: Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility (1995), Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen, The Duchess (2008)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Class Differences, Forbidden Love, Georgian Period, Love Letters, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meddling Families, Omega Verse, Rank Fortune Power, Secret Relationship, Social Issues, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Candy/pseuds/Eye_Candy
Summary: Part II of my series "Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields"Strictly following The Winter Sunset [Part I]After dealing of the aftermath of Book I, Sehun and Joonmyeon's feelings evolve. However, Sehun and Luhan have to depart Northernhill to join their parents for the London Season. Thanks to Chanyeol, Joonmyeon and Jongdae are invited to make their debut into society under the tutelage of his generous patroness Lady Erstwhile. Kyungsoo is set on following Mr. Grey to Parliament despite his parents' refusal and Minseok, for once, as no one to take care of but himself.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796785
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	The Blooming Spring

To be added shortly.


End file.
